


i searched for happy endings (and there you were)

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Serena and Bernie, being happy and healthy together! Little snippets after they (finally) are officially together.





	1. cold hands, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [happier times with the happiest to come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830336) by [MatildaSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatildaSwan/pseuds/MatildaSwan). 

> For this challenge I was assigned Matildaswan. After freaking out that I was given such an amazing author I reread everything she has posted. I thought about trying to add on to my favorite, stretching out towards the horizon, but honestly I didn't feel I could do it justice. Instead I picked her adorable, fluffy, and feel good happier times with the happiest to come. This mimics that collection of ficlets, I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you as always to Iordio

The art fair wasn’t something Bernie would have typically gone to. On a Sunday at two in the afternoon with a day off it would almost certainly see her sprawled out on her couch or doing laundry. Instead, here she was standing on a street corner in the brisk September air waiting for Serena. Her girlfriend. She let the smile pull at the corner of her lips at the thought. She had one of those now. Someone to call to do things, well, someone who called her to do things. Bernie suggested a film last week, something with a romantically funny plot line she knew Serena would like. She did, but by the end of it her hand was up Bernie’s shirt, the ending of the film too predictable to hold her attention long. 

Pulling the lapels of her pink coat closer she shoved her hands into her pockets wishing she would have the presence of mind to bring gloves. It didn’t seem so cold when she started out. Her fingers itched as she shifted her weight from foot to foot wishing for a cigarette. After a few minutes she saw the familiar green SAAB pulling up to the curb further down the street. The smile on her face widened as she started towards the car. Darting across the street she grabbed the door handle right as Serena pushed it open.

“Hi.” She said smiling as she stepped out into the street. 

“Hi yourself.” They hovered a little awkwardly, before Bernie leaned forward and gently brushed her lips to Serena’s. 

Smiling brown eyes looked up at her, “Been waiting long?”

The blonde gave a half should shrug, “Not long, I decided to walk, but I thought it was warmer than it is.” Even though she’d been back in the country for over a year the brisk weather still felt alien to her. 

“Ah!” Serena turned back around opened her car and rummaged around in the back seat. She pulled out a green scarf, “It will clash horribly with your coat but will keep you warm.” She looped it around Bernie’s neck before tucking it into her coat. “Shall we?”

Nodding they started off down the street to the town square. Their shoulders brushing as they walked, a few streets were blocked off and various stalls were set up offering their wares, most with homemade art, some artisan bread, macarons, children’s activities and games. They took their time looking in the stalls before circling back around purchasing two hot chocolates. Bernie did find she was having a wonderful time, Serena’s enthusiasm for the art and interior design ideas kept her engaged, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes on the art though and not her girlfriends face.

“Oh look at these!” She exclaimed her hands, now free of the drink, grasped Bernie’s right and pulled her to a stall run by an old man with carved wooden pumpkins, “Aren’t they cute?”

Bernie nodded, her eyes fell on their joined hands. She saw the old man staring at them but instead of pulling away she intertwined their fingers. Finishing her appraisal of the pumpkins Serena turned to Bernie following her gaze. She saw a faint blush on her cheeks and went to let go. “No.”

Brown eyes snapped up to Serena’s. “No?”

Serena chewed on her bottom lip, Bernie knew if she didn’t have a scarf on her fingers would be at her necklace. “No,” She squeezed her hand, “I’m okay if you’re okay.”

Taking a breath she smiled, “More than okay.” They wandered through the remaining stalls hand in hand. “I’ve never done this before.”

Serena turned and looked at her. “Done what?”

Bernie swung their linked arms, “This. Walked down the street hand in hand with my girlfriend.” She watched her cheeks tinged again. 

“Me either.” She paused pulling them to a stop in front of a vender selling Christmas ornaments. “I like it.”

Bernie felt something shift between them. She smiled shyly up at her, “Me too.”

“Dinner?”

“Mmm, my place?”

“Definitely.” They started off again, linked hands swinging in the cool fall air.


	2. Warm and Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always Iordio

It was early days. They had been on four official dates, each ending with a heated snog against Serena’s door in the pale light of her porch. They agreed to take it slow, no use ruining their friendship for a lust filled night with regrets in the morning. Although as time went on doubt was the last thing in Serena’s mind. 

It was Wednesday evening and she’d been caught up in theatre. Thinking quickly before she scrubbed in to press a post-it to Bernie’s computer 'Please grab my spare set of keys from my handbag and let yourself in'. When finished she would head home they would have their planned evening. Rubbing her eyes she glanced wearily at the clock, half nine. She was supposed to have finished at six. Grabbing her bag she wondered if Bernie would still be around or if she had given up and driven home.

Pulling into her drive she smiled when she saw Bernie’s car there, a warm glow coming from the front windows, the porch light on and waiting. Opening the door she was about to yell out the dangers of leaving a door unlocked when the smell hit her. Spices, heady and savory filled the entry coming from the kitchen. Toeing off her shoes and hanging up her coat she ventured deeper into the house. The kitchen was spotless, bins emptied, two containers sat on the bar filled with food for what she presumed were lunches. A bottle of Shiraz waiting, breathing next to them. Bernie, clad in soft gray sweats and a t-shirt was bent over her dishwasher pulling dishes out and stacking them on the counter to be put away. 

Suddenly the image in front of her blurred as tears stung her eyes, “What… what's all this?”

The blonde jumped almost dropping the pan in her hands and swung around. Her startled eyes softened at the sight of Serena. “Hello you.”

“Hi.”

“I er…" She gestured around, “It felt a bit odd, me here without you. I figured you’d be exhausted and hungry after theatre so I popped into Waitrose on the way home and got some supplies and made dinner. There were left overs,” She motioned to the containers, “I’ve been keeping a plate warm.” Setting the pot down she reached into the oven and pulled out a foil covered plate. “Sit down, or would you like to shower first?”

Serena stood dumbfounded, the tears that were blurring her eyes betrayed her by falling down her face. 

“Oh, oh no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude, it was just getting late and...” She quickly set the plate down her fingers wringing the oven mit together. 

“Oh Bernie, no-no.” She choked stepping forward pulling her close. “You, you did all this for me?” She asked into her shoulder. She felt the taller woman stiffen before relaxing her arms coming up around her back. 

“Of course, we did have a date tonight Ms. Campbell.”

“Yes, but it's so late, and we are both on early,” She pulled back and wiped her eyes, “You could have gone home.”

Bernie nodded, “Yes, I could have, but I wanted to see you.”

Serena reached for a tissue to dab her cheeks, “I’m sorry it's just-” She motioned to the kitchen, Bernie’s arms still firmly around her waist. “I’m just trying to remember the last time anyone has cooked for me and cleaned up the kitchen.”

Bernie placed a gentle kiss to her lips, “Come on, sit down, your dinner is getting cold.” She grabbed two glasses from the correct cupboard, “Took a bit to get the hang of where you kept everything. I hope you don’t mind, I had to open all the cupboards to find what I was after.”

“Not at all.” She squeezed her hand after Bernie sat down with the wine poured. She took a bite of the shepherds pie, “This is delicious Bernie.”

The blonde blushed, “Thank you,” She mumbled, “I am able to use a kitchen without poisoning anyone much to Marcus’s chagrin.”

Serena smiled at her over her wine glass, “Men, who needs them.” She winked. They sat at the table, Serena’s left hand threaded with Bernie’s as she ate and updated Bernie on the surgery. They would have to operate again tomorrow, and the prognosis still looked grim. After she ate they moved into the living room to mindlessly watch the telly and have one more glass of wine before Bernie headed home. It was a work night after all. As Serena let her head droop to Bernie’s shoulder she found herself wishing this could be every night.


	3. love is a heartbeat throughout the universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio

Bernie groaned internally when two tickets to the Royal Opera House were set in front of her one evening. Serena, babbling excitingly at the rarity of the tickets and seats, a gift from the benevolent Ric. Bernie had a suspicion he wanted something, a shift picked up perhaps? Still she decided she could get through the evening. When she got home that night she started digging in the back of her closet. Triumphantly pulling a gown from the back reaches of the depths to be dropped at the cleaners. The day of she decided to do more than just drag a brush through her hair, the kirby grips bit into her skull but she was happy with the results. A bit more eye makeup was applied, a light pink on her lips and she was ready. 

The opera was more engaging than Bernie predicted. Even though she knew she’d happily attend the show she let Serena do a bit of persuading. She enjoyed watching her eyes light up, wide with excitement; her red lips pursed into a delectable pout. Giving in easily she agreed readily, figured she’d sit through just about anything if Serena asked. Even though she fully expected to fall asleep during La Traviata she found herself surprisingly invested in the plot and the music. Towards the end of act three Serena leaned over, her breath hot on her neck and whispered, “I wish she would just die already.” 

Bernie barely concealed a bark of laughter. Her humour was swiftly displaced when she felt Serena’s fingers ruck up the hem of the black dress she was wearing, her touch ghosting at the line of her garter. She quickly crossed her legs, trapping Serena’s hand between her thighs before she could venture higher. 

When Bernie stood at the door to pick Serena up she couldn’t help but notice the way her eyes darkened, the way she licked her lips, the way her eyes raked up and down her frame. “You’re in a dress.” She stated in a stupor. 

Now as they stood in the pale glow of Serena’s porch light necking like two teenagers, the notes of “Libiamo ne' lieti calici” swirling around their heads Bernie realised she should perhaps wear dresses more frequently.


	4. smattering of colours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio
> 
> come geek about these two with me on tumblr! Lesbianishstuff

They’d been officially together about four months when Bernie tells her she can’t meet her for brunch on Sunday. “Oh, um okay.” Serena pushed away the worry. They’d been meeting every Sunday for the past few months at a little café tucked away from the hustle of the city. There they are known by name, their orders don’t change much and for a few hours they linger over coffee and talk. 

She wants to ask why, feels like she should, it is her right; they are in a relationship after all. Something holds her back, the memories of Edward, of asking a question and getting a lie. Or sometimes, getting the truth which was often worse. This is Bernie, she reminds herself, but it still doesn’t make her feel better.

The silence hangs on the phone, thickening between them. 

“You could ah, come with me if you’d like?”

“With you?” If her mobile phone had a cord she would be twirling it between her fingers. 

“I umm.” She can hear Bernie clear her throat, “I volunteer with Habitat for Humanity.” She could feel her blush through the phone. “I don’t do it very often anymore.” She rushed, “I started after I was better, after the explosion. I thought maybe it was something Cam and I could do together, he is pretty good with a saw. We went a few times, before…” She trailed off, “And after that I’m just on call, if they are really short they will call me and I’m off this Sunday. I said yes before…”

Serena felt relief flood her, feeling foolish and giddy all at once, “It's okay Bernie, really.” She can’t keep the smile out of her voice. “It's sweet. I’d love to come but if it's something just for you it's alright, we don’t have to be attached at the hip.”

“No! No it's not that, I’d like you to come, if you can." She vowed she’d be more open with herself. It was scary but Serena was so warm and open she wanted to be that for her also. 

Serena smiled, “Alright.”

\--

It quickly became apparent that drills, saws, and hammers were not Serena’s bag. Beth, a woman in her late sixties was picking out paint and fabrics for a refresh of the old mid-terraced property. That was something Serena could do. As they poured over donated samples and different paint schemes Serena looked up as a constant pounding began. Her breath caught when she noticed Bernie, who stripped down to just a vest in the warm air of the house, pounding hard on the nails she was driving into a piece of plywood. She felt her face flush at the sight and quickly looked away. Not before Beth saw her. 

“She yours?”

“Huh?” She followed her eyes, “Oh, Bernie? Yes, we’re together.” Every time she said it she felt elation and a slight fear of retaliation. That fear faded when she saw Beth’s smile. 

“You make a nice couple.” 

Serena blushed harder and pulled her eyes away from the muscles in her girlfriend’s arms. 

“Now what do you think of a pale blue for the bathroom?”

\--

Serena sat back against Bernie’s sofa sipping a glass of wine when the blonde stepped out of the shower. Still towel drying her hair she took a seat next to her and snagged the wine glass from her fingers. Winking she took a quick sip before handing it back. “So what did you think of today?”

The brunette laid her head on Bernie’s shoulder, sighing at the clean smell and warmth of her. “I enjoyed it. I’m shocked at how much we got done.” She eyed a bit of blue paint under her thumb nail that didn’t come off in the shower. 

Nodding she dropped a kiss in her hair, “It's always amazing to see it all come together.” They sat in silence for a bit each sharing the glass of wine. “I’m glad you came with me today.”

Nuzzling into her neck her voice muffled, “Me too.” Serena’s finger gently traced a line up Bernie’s arm. “It was a bonus seeing these in action.”

Bernie let out a bark of laughter. “Really Ms. Campbell?”

She set the wine glass down, “Really Ms. Wolfe." She murmured before their lips met.


	5. hello walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Iordio. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr! Lesbianishstuff

“Bernie, is this really all you have?” Serena stood hands on her hips surveying the scene in front of her.

They moved in with each other last week. Well, Bernie moved into Serena’s. “Is it too much?” She peered at her from behind her fringe digging through a box of clothes.

Serena frowned looking up from the three cardboard boxes sitting in her-their bedroom. “No Darling, it’s just… it’s not much.”

Bernie shrugged, picking up her coffee mug and fidgeting with the handle, “I have got some in storage, some furniture in it from my Great Aunt. Marcus never liked it and the house we were living in was filled with all of his parents stuff. I suppose I should go clean it out one these days. I’d hate it if I had to bin it.”

Serena felt her heart ache. “Come here.” She patted the bed next to her. “When did you Aunt die?” She watched as Bernie scrunched up her face, Serena’s fingers threaded through Bernie’s hair. 

“Oh umm. 1993 possibly early 94. Marcus and I had been married for a few years by then. It's bounced around between a few storage places. It's nice stuff, just an older style, darker wood. Some of it might be worth something.”

Serena took the mug from Bernie’s hands and set it on the nightstand. She turned facing her partner making her meet her eyes, “Darling, this is your house too, I want you to be a part of it.” She slotted their fingers together with Bernie’s.

“I am.”

Serena pursed her lips, “How about we go and look at it tomorrow? Most of the furniture here has no sentimental value to me, perhaps we could swap some of it around, and you can put some of your photos up. With you and the kids… and you in your uniform.” She smirked, as a light blush coloured her cheeks. “Speaking of this storage unit, is that where you uniform is?” She asked nonchalantly.

The blonde raised her eyebrows. “Yes…” She watched in turn as Serena blushed deeper, “Why Ms. Campbell! Does someone have a uniform kink?”

“Oh stop it!”

Bernie smiled, her lips just curving up. “I’ll have to dust it off and bring it home with us. Make sure it still fits, it probably needs pressing.”

“Hmm... yes, pressing.” Serena looked down at their hands, her fingers tracing Berne’s long digits remembering what they did to her just hours ago. She couldn’t wait to get to the storage unit tomorrow.


	6. i do, i do, i do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some suspension of disbelief for this chapter. My knowledge of British matrimony is null. I assumed with Catherine's tweets the UK was like the US, you can get married willy nilly. Apparently that is not so. Lets pretend it is. 
> 
> Thank you Iordio.

“So that’s that then?” Serena asked stepping back from the table where the document was lying, newly adorned with wet ink from both her and Bernie’s hand. 

“Aye, love. If you’d like to change your name, well… or if she… or you” The portly man blushed to the roots of his hair smiling shyly at them from behind his spectacles as he fumbled over his words. “You’d-well-you’d have to go to your local court.”

Changing names was something they hadn’t discussed. Serena caught Bernie’s eyes and couldn’t hold back her smile, “It’s something to think about.” She accepted the marriage certificate from the man and smiled her thanks to stand-ins they used as their witnesses. She looked on as Bernie handed the woman behind a small desk tucked in the corner some notes and beamed when she held out her hand. 

“Shall we?”

Serena nodded and took her hand leading her out into the drizzling streets of Holby proper. The drive back to Serena’s house - their house now - was a quiet one. Smiles pulling at both their lips, stealing glances at each other out of the corner of their eyes.

Bernie neatly pulled the car up next to her own and shut of the engine. She took a deep breath and turned to Serena the smile that was threatening fully blooming across her face when she looked down and saw the gold band on her finger. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” It was raining a bit harder now, the kind of rain that as soon as it met its final resting place would freeze on contact to cover the countryside in a weak blanket of crunchy snow. 

Bernie paused at the door, frowning. “Shall I carry you?”

Serena burst out laughing and pushed the door open, “Not necessary darling.”

Slipping off coats and boots they ventured into the kitchen, Serena flipping the switch on the kettle, the house was chilly - the timer not due to come on for another couple of hours. She turned back around to see Bernie staring intently at the piece of ivory coloured paper sitting pristine on the counter top. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She voiced, an air of wonder about her. 

Serena let a full bodied laugh bloom from her, “I can’t either.” She slipped behind her and slid her arms around Bernie’s waist, angling up on the balls of her feet so she could settle her chin on the blonde’s shoulder glancing down at the paper with her. She presses her lips against Bernie’s cold cheek. “It feels right.” 

She nodded, her hand caught Serena’s and admired the look of the gold band on the woman’s hand. Her woman, her wife, her-everything. “My wife.” She whispered in awe.

A light blush crept up Serena’s face, “I never thought I’d be one of those again.”

Bernie barks out a laugh and turns in Serena’s arms, pulling her close threading her fingers together around the small of her back. “I never thought I’d have one. I never thought I’d be this happy.” She brings their lips together in a gentle brush. The idea to get married today, right now hit them this morning. Lying in bed both staring up at the ceiling enjoying a quiet day off. They had talked about it before but suddenly Bernie turned to Serena and asked, how about now? A quick google search found that they could get in with a justice if the line wasn’t too long. A few phone calls to downtown and a quick stop at a jewellers and they were married. 

Serena rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder, gently rubbing her cheek against the silky material of her shirt sighing happily. 

“So Mrs. Wolfe, how do you feel about getting your name legally changed?”

“Oi! Me? Why not you?”

She pulled back, “Me? Change my name to Campbell?”

Serena thought on it and cringed, “Well no, how about McKinnie?”

Bernie chuckled, “We can’t change our names professionally, not after so much time. We both have too much published and too many people know us as we are.” She paused, her fingers pushed a strand of Serena’s hair aside. “I’d be honored to make you Mrs. Serena Wendy Wolfe in our life though. Our very, very, unprofessional life.” Bernie’s hand followed the curve of her wife’s hip and cupping her backside 

Brown eyes sparkled up at Bernie before Serena’s eyes slipped closed. Her mind went to checking into a hotel as Mrs. Serena Wolfe, being called Mrs. Wolfe at the dentists, updating her details for deliveries… She opened her eyes, “Nothing would make me happier or more proud to be your Mrs. Wolfe, Ms. Wolfe.” She threaded her fingers through   
Bernie’s waves and pulled her lips down to meet hers just as the kettle clicked off. Neither paid noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the supportive comments for this remix! I had a blast, esp thank you to my muse Matildaswan.


End file.
